The Quiet Game
by AyaneSozen
Summary: Kakuzu wants to play a game with his irresistibly feisty new comrade, a game with some very interesting and difficult rules. One-shot. Kakuzu x OC. Rated M for language and graphic lemon.


_Ok, Shiori is my creation, but regrettably, I do not own Kakuzu. I just have visitation rights. Kakuzu is sole property of Masashi Kishimoto - although he should be mine, cuz I let him have a lot more fun and I didn't kill him off. But such is life... Ah, well, enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Quiet Game: A Kakuzu Fanfic<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the water cuts off in the middle of her morning shower, Shiori knows without a moment's hesitation who's to blame. "KAKUZU!" she roars, growling like an enraged animal as sudsy rivulets of partially-lathered shampoo drip down her face. "Goddamn penny-pinching bastard!" She rips a towel from the rack and hastily wraps it around her soaking-wet body, grumbling all sorts of not-very-nice things about her maddeningly frugal comrade under her breath. She throws the bathroom door open, practically slamming it through the wall in her rage, and stomps down the hall to Kakuzu's room, the white bath towel whipping around her legs.<p>

The Akatsuki's youngest member steps out of his room, glancing up in surprise to see the organization's newest recruit coming down the hall toward him like a bat out of hell. "Hey, Shiori-chan," he says, his one visible eye peering at her curiously. "Why the rush – something wrong, hm?"

Shiori looks at him with such intense fury that Deidara feels like he's just been set on fire. Her eyes, which are normally a warm, shimmering copper, blaze like hot molten metal. "Get the hell out my way, blondie!" she sneers, shoving him into the wall as she barrels past him. He just stares after her in dumb shock for a few moments before retreating sadly into the safety of his room.

Shiori slams open the door to Kakuzu's room and he looks at her without an iota of surprise, pulling off his hood and running a hand through his long dark hair. He'd heard her banshee-like shriek from the bathroom and figured it wouldn't be long till she expressed her seething rage with him face-to-face. He eyes her dripping-wet body and smirks beneath his mask. "You look like a drowned rat," he says, taking off his cloak and hanging it from one of the bedposts. "What did you do, forget to put the toilet seat down?"

She grits her teeth in a furious scowl, her hands clenched in tense fists. "What the _hell _did you do to the water, you asshole?" Kakuzu just stares at her with a stoic look, not saying anything in return. "I was in the middle of taking a shower and the fucking water cut off!"

"Ah, that," Kakuzu says. "The water bills have been far too high lately, so I installed a timer on the shower to restrict water usage – it provides a set amount of time for the shower to run and resets itself every hour." He pauses, giving her a stern look. "It was never a problem before _you _joined the Akatsuki, Shiori – the others understood how to limit the length of their showers to the ideal amount of time, just as you'll have to."

"The ideal amount of time?" she says, unclenching her fists and placing her hands on her hips in a defiant posture. "How the fuck long is that supposed to be?"

"Five minutes," Kakuzu answers. "Plenty of time to do what needs to be done in an efficient and cost-conscious manner."

"Five minutes is _not _enough time!" she retorts. "I'm a _woman_, Kakuzu – I have a lot more hair to wash than the others do!"

He eyes the hip-length auburn locks plastered to her wet skin. "Itachi and Deidara have just as much hair as you and they don't take as long in the shower," he points out.

Shiori glowers at him, her teeth bared in a snarl. "_Itachi and Deidara don't have to shave their legs like I do_," she hisses. "What the hell gives you the right to tell me how to do things? Last time I checked, you weren't my boss. If Leader wants me to do something, I'll do it – but I'm not about to take orders from _you_."

"What gives me the right is the fact that _I _handle the finances, not Leader," Kakuzu says evenly. "He appointed me the Akatsuki's treasurer and I take that position very seriously." He takes a few steps toward her so he's standing right in front of her, his glowing green eyes peering down at her. "Water is not free, Shiori. Like everything else, it costs money. Money that _I _have to pay. So the fact that you take three times as long in the shower as everyone else does is a big deal to me. You had better learn how to adjust, or you may just find your showering privileges revoked."

Shiori's molten copper eyes blaze a bright, wrathful orange. "Who the _fuck _do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do! How dare you talk to me like that, you son of a bitch!"

Kakuzu just stands there as she continues to scream at him, remembering the early days when Shiori first joined the Akatsuki. When he'd first met her, he'd found her a little annoying – mostly because she reminded him of Hidan. She and the Jashinist seemed to have the same ill temper and foul mouth, especially in the way they related to him, and he hadn't exactly been thrilled by the idea of having to deal with a female version of his exhaustingly irritating partner. But as he spent more time with her, he realized he didn't find her so annoying anymore. In fact, he kind of liked her – and there was a lot to like.

As an asset to the Akatsuki, she possessed fighting skills that put his other comrades' combat techniques to shame, not to mention her intellect was sharper than the most finely-honed blade, and as a result their mission-success rate had nearly doubled since she'd joined. She was also the only woman he'd ever met who had a temper even greater than his own – for a man who had a notoriously short fuse, to find a woman who could rival his anger was truly rare. She even shared his tendency to violently attack anyone around her when she was enraged, something she'd demonstrated on a few of the missions they'd had together. The invincible near-immortal had taken great pleasure in teasing Shiori, claiming that being hit by her was like being playfully swatted by a little baby kitten.

But no matter how angry she got, she'd never provoked his anger in return – mostly because she was the most stunningly, exquisitely desirable woman he'd ever seen, and every time he saw her, he wanted her. Especially when she was angry – he found her blazing eyes, bared teeth, and flushed skin extremely attractive, so much so that he would become aroused just by looking at her. She looks like that right now, her face contorted in rage as she shouts obscenities at him. That coupled with the heart-stopping sight of her succulently voluptuous body wrapped in nothing but a towel make him burn with uncontrollable desire, and he feels himself grow instantly hard in his pants.

Kakuzu hooks his fingers under his mask and tears it away, exposing a mouth that recedes in stitches along his tanned face. "Shiori," he says as he drops the mask to the floor, his voice thick with lust.

"_What_?" she demands angrily, irritated that he's interrupted her. "If you think you're going to distract me by finally showing me your face, you better think again. I'm not going to swoon over you just because you're so damn... _grr_! I am _way _too fucking mad right now to give any shit at all how... how... damn handsome you are! So you can just–"

Kakuzu closes the small distance between them, their bodies so close that he can smell the clean, faintly minty scent of her breath. "Shiori," he growls, gripping her chin roughly and tilting her face up to his. "Just shut up." He crushes his lips to hers in a passionate, insistent kiss, silencing her furious tirade. Shiori blinks in shock, too surprised to kiss him back. He roughly rips off her towel, exposing her naked and still-wet body. Then he grabs her around the waist and throws her onto his bed, holding her body down with his and pinning her arms against the blanket.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" she asks, trying hard not to sound as intimidated as she feels. "Get the fuck off me, Kakuzu!"

"I want you, Shiori," he breathes, dipping his head to nibble at the sensitive skin of her neck. "I've wanted you for a long time – and now, I'll finally have you."

"That's what you think!" she spits. She tries to ram her knee into his crotch, but he moves his leg to block her.

"Now, now, is that any way to behave?" Kakuzu says, lifting his head to meet her eyes. "I've seen the way you look at me, Shiori – I know you want me too." He sucks her bottom lip between his and sinks his teeth into her tender flesh, making her wince in pain. As he releases it, his tongue darts out to soothe the wound. "We both know it – don't lie to yourself."

Shiori scowls at him defiantly. "So what if I do? That doesn't mean you can just take me like you own me, you bastard! I'm not your fucking toy, and I never will be!"

Kakuzu smirks and grips her arms tighter, his fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to leave bruises. "Is that so? I think I can make you change your mind about that." A gray tentacle of threads creeps out of the stitches on his arm and snakes down Shiori's body. It reaches the soft patch of auburn hair between her legs and penetrates her moist folds, making her gasp at the unexpected sensation. Then the threads separate into two thick strands, one curling around her clit and one plunging into her tight hole, and she moans loudly.

"Oh, Kakuzu!" she cries, writhing beneath him. "That feels so... oh fuck!" He quickly withdraws the threads without warning and she groans in disappointment. "Wha...? Don't stop, you bastard!"

Kakuzu gives her a reproachful look. "You're so damn loud," he says, his brilliant green eyes flashing. "Perhaps you could be quiet, given the right–" He lowers his head to her breast and licks her hardened nipple. "–motivation."

Shiori whimpers as he swirls his tongue around the sensitive flesh. "Asshole – you can't expect me to be quiet when you're doing things like _that_," she hisses.

He sucks her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tender bud before releasing it. "We're going to play a little game, Shiori. If you can be quiet, I'll reward you by giving you the greatest pleasure you've ever known. But if you can't – if you make any noise louder than a faint moan – I'll stop. Do you understand?"

Shiori twists her hips to meet his, her dripping sex aching for more of his torturous ministrations. She's never been more turned on in her life, and she can't deny how badly she wants him. "Oh, gods yes, I'll do anything," she groans. "Just touch me, you bastard!"

Kakuzu smirks and gently bites her chin. "As you wish," he says. "Let the game begin." Several threads shoot out of his stitched skin and wrap around her body, pinning down her arms and legs. Two gray tentacles curl around her midsection and coil snugly around her breasts, their tapered ends brushing teasingly over her rock-hard nipples. Once she's bound to his satisfaction, he removes his hands from her arms and kneels on the floor, crouching between her spread legs. He separates the outer folds of her sex with his fingers and firmly strokes her clit, making her moan. "Remember the rules of the game, Shiori," he says, looking up at her. "Will you be quiet?"

"Yes, you bastard," she says grudgingly before sinking her teeth into her lip to contain her moans.

Kakuzu grins, pleased at her obedience. "Good girl." He takes his fingers from her clit and slips them into her sopping-wet opening, plunging them in as far as he can. "Gods, you're so tight," he says, feeling her slick walls close around his thrusting fingers. "I can't wait to have my cock inside you." Shiori writhes against his hand, panting and moaning quietly as she forcefully digs her teeth into her lip. "You smell good," he muses. "I bet you taste good too." He lowers his head between her legs and roughly licks her hardened clit, making her groan harshly through her teeth. "Mmm, delicious," he says before pressing his mouth into her moist folds and tonguing every inch of her sweet, silkened flesh. His fingers thrust into her again and again as he swirls his tongue around her clit, the double stimulation bringing her quickly to her peak. Shiori bites down hard on her lip as she comes, blood trickling down her chin as she tries to stifle her moans. She pants harshly, reeling from the most intense orgasm she's ever had.

Kakuzu looks up at her with a pleased smile and absently licks his lips. "Congratulations, Shiori," he says, wiping her juices from his mouth with the back of one tanned hand. "You won the game. Now you get your prize." He stands up and takes off his clothes, exposing a muscular, dark-skinned body covered with stitches. He has a very prominent, very large hard-on, and she can see a glistening drop of precum at its tip. "Do you see how hard you've made me? Does it excite you?"

Shiori nods eagerly and bites her bleeding lip in anticipation, her copper-colored eyes widening at the sight of his arousal. Kakuzu hovers over her and the binding threads slowly loosen their grip, allowing her to move. As he positions himself at her entrance, she wraps her legs around his hips and forces him down on top of her. His hard member plunges deep into her, making both of them groan in a mixture of surprise and satisfaction.

"So tight, Shiori – fuck!" he pants, feeling her envelop his cock like a glove, and he pauses to relish the sensation of being buried so deep inside her tight, wet heat.

"Oh, Kakuzu," she breathes as she wraps her arms around his neck. She bites her lip again, stifling another moan. Without another word, she begins to thrust against him and he follows her lead, matching her movements.

Kakuzu kisses her, running his tongue over her bitten lip and lapping up the blood. "You won the game," he says hoarsely, his lips gently brushing hers. "You don't have to be quiet anymore. I want you to make noise. Come on, Shiori, tell me what you want. Tell me how good it feels."

"Fuck, Kakuzu!" she cries as he thrusts deeply into her, his massive erection rubbing a spot that makes her curl her toes and dig her long nails into his back. "Oh, you bastard! Fuck you, it feels so good! Don't–don't stop!"

He grins and captures her lips in a ravenous kiss, his tongue plunging hungrily into her mouth and tasting every bit of the warm, wet flesh. She kisses him back insistently, her tongue tangling with his as she wrestles him for dominance. The pace of their thrusts increases, becoming rougher and more frenzied as they near their limits. They echo each other's moans, gasping deliriously with sheer, uninhibited pleasure.

"Kakuzu," Shiori pants. "I'm going to..."

"Come for me, Shiori," he growls. "Show me... how good I make you feel."

"Oh fuck, Kakuzu!" she screams, feeling herself practically explode with the intensity of her orgasm.

"Oh, Shiori!" he gasps as he feels himself getting close. He pulls out of her and climaxes with a rough groan, covering her abdomen and breasts with his hot release. Then he collapses on his side next to her, panting harshly, the threads wrapped around her body loosening completely and recoiling into his stitched skin.

Shiori sighs and runs her finger through the sticky patch on her abdomen. As she holds Kakuzu's gaze, she slowly raises her finger to her mouth and sucks it clean. He groans and reaches for her, but she ducks away from him, smiling wickedly. "Mmm, you taste good too," she says. She kneels on the bed with her ass in the air and takes the tip of Kakuzu's flaccid member in her mouth, sucking on it gently and licking up the few remaining drops of his sweet, salty cum. She cups his balls in her hand, lightly grazing her fingernails over the sensitive skin. She continues her ministrations until he's fully aroused again and his erection is deliciously rock-hard. "It looks like you're ready to go again, old man. What do you say – ready for round two?"

"Hell yes," he says without hesitation, sitting up in the bed. "But what do you say about a change of location?"

She grins. "Mmm, sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"The shower," he says, eyeing her semen-covered breasts. "There's nothing like getting clean and dirty at the same time."

"I'm all for it," she says. "But what about that stupid timer you installed? I don't think five minutes will be enough for what you have in mind."

"Hmm, you're right," he says. "I suppose I can disable the timer... just this once." He stands and pulls her to him and they wrap their arms around each other. Their lips meet in a quick kiss and he nips gently at her soft, rosy flesh. "After all, Shiori," he says, running his thumb over her bitten bottom lip, "sometimes, there are more important things than money."

**The End!**

_Hello! This is the part of the story where I nicely ask you to do me the kindness of a review. Any kind of review - I'm not picky. Help a girl out, will you?_


End file.
